Silent Tears
by kuroqueen
Summary: Setelah perpisahan, pasti ada pertemuan yang baru. Apakah pertemuan itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan ataukah pertemuan itu merupakan bagian dari jalinan nasib diantara mereka. /Sekuel Bond/


**_Silent Tears_**

.

**Summary**

Setelah perpisahan, pasti ada pertemuan yang baru. Apakah pertemuan itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan ataukah pertemuan itu merupakan bagian dari jalinan nasib diantara mereka.

**.**

**NARUTO **

**©Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Warning**

OOC, typo, alur lambat, EYD berantakan,

**.**

**Aozora Yui**

**.**

**.**

Awal musim semi yang lalu, ketika cuaca masih cukup dingin dan dedaunan mulai bermunculan di pucuk-pucuk ranting.. Sebuah pertemuan antara dua sejoli menyimpan berjuta perasaan yang tak terungkapkan.. Terbang bersama angin musim semi yang menyegarkan..

"Sasuke, aku ingin kita kembali lagi seperti dulu. Aku masih mencintaimu."

Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu menatap laki-laki dengan iris onyx yang indah di depannya.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa." Laki-laki itu menundukkan wajahnya. Tak berani menatap mata emerald gadis di depannya.

Hujan pun turun dengan sangat derasnya. Membasahi pasangan yang masih berdiri di tempatnya semula, tak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Maaf, membuatmu menangis lagi." Ucap laki-laki itu pelan. "Aku tidak mengerti tentang perasaanku saat ini. Hanya saja.. yang aku rasakan adalah perasaanku mulai memudar. Aku tidak mau membuatmu lebih terluka." Terlihat penyesalan di matanya yang gelap itu.

"Tapi.. selama ini.. kita masih dekat kan.. Meskipun kita telah lama putus. Orang-orang juga mengatakan kita masih seperti sepasang kekasih." Sepertinya sang gadis masih sangat berharap pada laki-laki bersurai raven itu.

"Aku takut, Sakura. Aku takut kau terluka lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin membuatmu terluka dan melihatmu menangis." Laki-laki itu terdiam sesaat. "Seberapapun besarnya perasaanku padamu.. Pada akhirnya aku hanya akan melukaimu lagi. Karena itu.." Suara laki-laki itu terhenti. Tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Heemm.. Aku mengerti.." Suara gadis bermata emerald itu, Sakura, memecah derasnya hujan. Mata mereka bertemu, sangat dalam. "Maaf. Justru aku yang telah melukaimu. Dan terima kasih karena telah memikirkanku, Sasuke. Aku mengerti." Gadis itu membelai wajah laki-laki di depannya lembut.

"Pada akhirnya kita hanya saling menyakiti.. Dengan berpisah, mungkin rantai itu akan berakhir. Begitu kan?" Sakura tersenyum kecil, berusaha tegar. Namun, laki-laki di depannya tetap tak mengatakan apapun, kecuali wajah penuh penyesalan yang terpancarkan dari mata indahnya.

"Sasuke.." Lanjut sang gadis.

"Sayonara.."

**.**

**.**

**Aozora Yui**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa bulan pun berlalu setelah kejadian itu. Waktu terus berjalan dengan ketegasan dan keangkuhannya. Musim berganti. Kehidupan merangkak maju. Dan orang-orang pun berubah.

Mereka di pertemukan dan memulai semuanya pada musim panas dua tahun yang lalu. Kemudian berakhir pada musim gugur setahun setelahnya. Meskipun masih banyak kata-kata dan perasaan yang tak terungkapkan, mereka masih terus berjalan maju. Menapaki jalannya masing-masing.

Sakura Haruno. Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu menapaki jalanan sunyi di bukit yang penuh dengan dedaunan yang berguguran. Musim gugur hampir berakhir dan tergantikan musim dingin.

Ia kembali teringat akan musim gugur di tahun sebelumnya. Teringat akan keegoisannya, yang membuatnya berpisah dengan seseorang yang sangat dicintainya.

"Kita putus saja ya. Maaf."

Begitulah yang diucapkannya pada pemuda raven bermata onyx yang dicintainya. Tanpa penyesalan. Tanpa kesedihan sedikitpun. Hatinya sedingin musim gugur saat itu.

Namun, kini ia menyesalinya. Bahkan ketika ia berusaha untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan sang pemuda raven tersebut, semuanya telah berubah. Pada musim semi yang telah lalu, mereka benar-benar berpisah dengan terucapnya sebuah kata perpisahan.

"Pada akhirnya kita hanya saling menyakiti.. Dengan berpisah, mungkin rantai itu akan berakhir. Begitu kan?" ucapnya kala itu.

Ya, mereka sepakat untuk berpisah agar tak saling menyakiti.

"Sayonara."

Sejak saat itu, Sakura menghindari untuk bertemu dengan pemilik surai Raven dan mata Onyx yang dicintainya, Uchiha Sasuke. Meskipun mereka berada pada sekolah yang sama, ia sama sekali tak pernah bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi.

Dan sekarang, musim dingin hampir tiba. Jalanan dipenuhi oleh daun-daun kuning dan merah yang berguguran. Rerumputan di sekeliling jalan berusaha tegar menghadapi musim dingin yang akan tiba. Semut dan hewan-hewan kecil bersiap untuk tidur panjangnya.

Sakura terus berjalan menaiki bukit kecil yang sangat dikenalnya itu. Jalan setapak yang dilaluinya sidikit licin akibat daun-daun yang menutupinya. Ia berjalan hati-hati agar tak sampai terjatuh sebelum mencapai sebuah pohon yang ada di puncak bukit itu. Sebuah pohon yang menyimpan banyak kenangan tentangnya dan Sasuke. Dan sebuah tempat rahasia mereka untuk menikmati saat-saat matahari terbenam di horizon barat.

Setelah melewati sekumpulan semak belukar yang cukup tinggi, akhirnya Sakura tiba di sebuah padang rumput yang cukup luas diatas bukit tersebut. Hanya ada sebuah pohon di tengah padang rumput itu, tepat di puncak bukit.

Sakura mendekati pohon itu. Angin yang bertiup di sekitar padang rumput, membelai wajahnya lembut dan menerbangkan surai panjang berwarna merah jambu miliknya.

Tiba-tiba ia terdiam membatu.

Seseorang yang sangat ia kenal, sedang duduk di bawah pohon itu.

Tubuh Sakura bergetar. Ia ragu untuk mendekati pohon itu lebih jauh. Ia tak ingin bertemu dengan orang tersebut. Meskipun sejujurnya, ia sangat merindukannya.

"Ternyata kau juga kadang-kadang datang kemari, Sakura."

Sakura sangat mengenal suara berat yang memangil namanya tersebut. Suara yang menemaninya beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Suara yang selalu mengusilinya. Suara yang selalu ia rindukan.

Sakura masih terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Pikirannya kacau. Dan ia tidak berani mendekati sumber suara tersebut.

Dalam diam Sakura merutuk dalam hati, mengapa ia harus bertemu dengan Sasuke di tempat seperti ini. Ia berusaha mengendalikan perasaannya yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi sangat terguncang oleh kehadiran Sasuke.

Sejujurnya Sakura masih belum bisa melupakan Sasuke. Ia masih menyimpan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Ia masih mencintai Sasuke.

Dan pertemuannya dengan Sasuke secara tiba-tiba hari ini, di tempat yang penuh dengan kenangannya dan Sasuke, membuatnya hilang akal. Ia hampir terjatuh ketika melihat Sasuke duduk di bawah pohon di puncak bukit itu.

Dan sekarang, Sasuke berbicara padanya.

'Kami-sama. Kebetulan macam apa yang membuatku sampai terguncang seperti ini.' gumam Sakura dalam hati.

"Kenapa hanya berdiri diam disana, Sakura?" tanya suara itu lagi. Kali ini, sang pemilik suara berbalik menghadap Sakura, dan tersenyum.

Sakura menjadi salah tingkah melihat senyuman Sasuke.

Ya, menurut orang-orang, Sasuke memang jarang tersenyum. Namun, ketika bersama Sakura, ketika itu lah Sasuke sering terlihat tersenyum.

"Kau membenci ku, Sakura?"

Kali ini pertanyaan Sasuke sangat menusuk hati Sakura. Mau tak mau, ia membuka suaranya. Meskipun ia terlihat masih sulit mengendalikan perasaannya sendiri.

"Tidak. Aku tidak membencimu." Jawabnya cepat. Suaranya terdengar bergetar.

Sakura merasakan atmosfer yang tidak nyaman diantara ia dan Sasuke. Keduanya masih canggung untuk pertemuan ini, setelah beberapa musim tak pernah bertemu dan berbicara satu sama lain.

Akhirnya Sakura berjalan perlahan menuju tempat Sasuke dan duduk bersandar di bawah pohon.

"Kau juga masih sering kemari ya, Sasuke." Katanya berusaha mencairkan suasana canggung diantara mereka.

"Hn.." Sasuke hanya menjawab singkat.

Sakura merasa kehabisan kata-kata. Ia menatap kosong ke arah langit sore musim gugur yang sedang cerah saat itu. Matahari mulai tergelincir turun ke arah cakrawala. Memendarkan seberkas cahaya jingga yang indah.

"Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu disini, Sakura." Sasuke mulai bersuara kembali. "Rasanya sudah lama sekali terakhir aku mendengar suaramu." Katanya lagi.

Sakura hanya terdiam. Tak mengerti harus bereaksi seperti apa. Kenyataan bahwa hubungan mereka telah lama berakhir membuatnya semakin canggung untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Pemandangan senja disini memang sangat indah." Tanpa sadar Sakura bergumam kecil.

"Ya. Kau benar." Sasuke mengiyakan.

Kemudian, suasana hening kembali terjadi diantara keduanya. Perbincangan mereka tak berkembang. Hanya terdengar suara jangkrik yang masih tersadar dari tidur panjangnya dan suara angin disekeliling mereka.

"Maaf."

Sasuke tiba-tiba memulai percakapan untuk menghilangkan suasana tidak mengenakkan diantara mereka. Namun, mungkin topik yang digunakan sedikit 'menyentil' masa lalu mereka.

"Maaf untuk apa?" Sakura menjawab dengan suara yang datar. Ia berusaha keras untuk mengendalikan perasaannya. Memori yang telah lama ia kubur kembali muncul ke permukaan.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin minta maaf padamu." Kata Sasuke lagi. Ia menatap langit senja yang indah dengan sedikit awan yang menggantung.

"Haahh.. Dasar manusia aneh." gumam Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Akhirnya kau tersenyum juga." Kata Sasuke sambil mengusap kepala Sakura lembut dengan tangannya.

Sakura tampak terkejut. Ia terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian dengan perlahan menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dari kepalanya.

"Orang-orang akan salah paham jika kau seperti itu, Sasuke." Kata Sakura lembut. Tak ingin menyakiti perasaan Sasuke.

"Maaf." Kata Sasuke, kemudian menarik tangannya.

"Tidak mengapa." Jawab Sakura. "Aku dengar sekarang kau semakin populer diantara gadis-gadis, Sasuke." Sakura tertawa kecil, kemudian melanjutkan perkataanya. "Syukurlah," Katanya. Terlihat senyum pahit di wajahnya.

"Pada akhirnya aku juga hanya akan menyakiti mereka." Sasuke bergumam. Kecil sekali. Hampir seperti berbisik.

"Setidaknya, tidak akan sangat menyakiti mereka kecuali kau membuat mereka semakin jatuh cinta padamu." Kata Sakura menimpali.

"Bagaimana caranya agar mereka tidak semakin jatuh cinta padaku?" jawab Sasuke, terdengar polos seperti anak kecil. Sakura terdiam beberapa saat. Ia terlihat ragu-ragu untuk berbicara. Namun, pada akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk menyampaikan pikirannya.

"Berhentilah untuk terlalu perduli pada mereka. Kau tahu? Meskipun kau terlihat menakutkan, kau adalah seseorang yang sangat perduli dengan orang lain. Kebaikan hatimu itu mungkin saja membuat mereka jatuh hati, meskipun kau tidak pernah menyadarinya."

"Jangan-jangan kau sendiri mengalaminya?" Sasuke menatap Sakura, dan ia tersenyum. Senyum nakal dan jahil yang khas milik Sasuke. Tentu saja itu membuat Sakura menjadi salah tingkah.

"Hentikan itu. Atau kau akan membuatku jatuh cinta padamu lagi." Kata Sakura lagi. 'Aku tahu kau sudah tidak memiliki rasa yang sama denganku, Sasuke.' gumamnya dalam hati. Hatinya terasa sesak.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. "Maaf." Katanya.

"Aku tahu kau sudah tak memiliki perasaan apapun padaku lagi, Sasuke." Kata Sakura. Ia mencoba jujur dengan perasaannya sekarang. Tatapan matanya menerawang jauh pada Matahari yang hampir tenggelam ditelan malam.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Kemudian ia kembali bersuara, "Kau bisa memillih apa yang ingin kau pikirkan. Tapi kau tidak bisa memilih apa yang ingin kau rasakan."

"Heemm.." jawab Sakura singkat. Hatinya sesak. Ia sudah tahu sejak awal, pembicaraan akan kembali pada topik itu. Topik yang paling ingin ia hindari.

Suasana kembali hening. Keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Tidak memiliki topik lain untuk dibicarakan.

'Sudah berakhir..' gumam Sakura dalam hati.

"Semuanya sudah berakhir." Kata Sakura tiba-tiba, membuat Sasuke menatapnya heran.

"Kau dan aku sudah bukan siapa-siapa. Sudah tak saling mengenal. Kita sudah berubah." Katanya lagi. Sakura berdiri, menepuk-nepuk roknya yang kotor akibat duduk di rerumputan.

"Sasuke, berhentilah terlalu peduli pada orang lain hingga membuatmu terluka, sama seperti dulu. Akan ada seseorang yang terluka ketika melihatmu terluka." Sakura tersenyum. Kemudian ia berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih duduk bersandar di bawah pohon favourite mereka.

"Sampai jumpa, Sasuke." Kata Sakura lemah, berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sampai jumpa, Sakura." Sasuke pun berbisik. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya." Dan ia pun berdiri, kemudian berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Sakura.

Matahari telah terbenam sempurna. Cahaya bulan yang baru saja terbit mengiringi langkah kaki mereka. Keduanya berpisah. Berjalan pada jalan mereka masing-masing dengan semua perasaan yang telah terungkapkan. Tidak akan ada tangisan lagi. Tidak akan ada yang terluka lagi. Semuanya telah berakhir diantara keduanya.

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

Terima kasih banyak minna, untuk review nya.. hehehe..

Reviewnya bikin Yui semangat untuk bikin sekuel dari Bond :)

.

untuk user yg nggak login dan pake nick 'Guest': ini Yui udah bikin sekuelnya.. Maaf kalo mengecewakan, dan endingnya nggak sesuai harapan :(

Yui nggak bisa bikin endingnya jadi happy end :( soalnya emang dari kisah nyata sih, Yui nggak bisa mengadaptasinya dgn lebih baik lagi :(

.

untuk Nerine 'Jie: Terimakasih.. Hehehe.. :) jangan keterusan galau kayak Yui lhooo.. hehehe

.

untuk Hayashi Hana-chan: Makasih Hana-chan XD

*toss sama Hana-chan yg kisahnya hampir sama kyk Yui :(

jangan2 fict Hana-chan yg terimakasih dan selamat tinggal itu dari kisah nyata juga.. hueee.. Yui sedih bacanya :(

.

Untuk Aoi: Memang Sakura nya terlalu kekanakan :( dan sayangnya mereka nggak bisa balikan lagi :(

.

dan terimakasih banyak untuk seseorang yang udah bantuin Yui memikirkan judul fict ini setelah muter2 beberapa kelilingg nggak ketemu2 juga hehehe.. XD maaf merepotkan.. XD

.

dan yg terakhir, untuk semua reader yg udah baca fict nya Yui.. Arigatou gozaimasuuuu XD


End file.
